<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>双曲线 by Funyuukoku</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24485125">双曲线</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Funyuukoku/pseuds/Funyuukoku'>Funyuukoku</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dark Souls I, Dark Souls III</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:54:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,245</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24485125</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Funyuukoku/pseuds/Funyuukoku</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>主A队，有部分篇幅描述队长过去被强暴。<br/>大量bug以及ooc，谨慎观看。<br/>A大帮小队长补魔，小队长对A大是爱情（？）<br/>我也想写A大对小队长的爱情（泪</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Artorias the Abysswalker/Captain of Farron's Undead Legion, Original Character(s)/Captain of Farron's Undead Legion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>双曲线</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>这是无法言喻的苦楚，仿佛死亡才是释然与解脱。</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>怪物手中的刃器深陷皮肉，因过度使用而碎裂的刀口紧钩住痛觉神经末梢，向后拉扯割裂任何一处完好的肌理。每寸骨骼都被击碎嵌入肉与肉的缝隙，内脏也因高空坠落被地表砸成一团血水。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>这里很安静，无声却掩埋着那汹涌抽取他思绪的波涛，眼前模糊着无法分辨自己跌在了哪里，只有身躯下不同于方才还是硬石地面的湿润草叶告知着已经到了不知名的别处。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>被侵略的大脑、能力肆溢的身体，即便是对这样的结果稍许不甘，作为不死队的队长，在理智消磨殆尽后被他们处决，或许也是自己可以接受的使命。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>打破一切思绪的是无声中显现的声音，或许是伤势降低了自身对周边环境的警惕性，待到察觉对方时两者的距离便已不到数米，他无法确定靠近自己的是什么，缓慢地移动中夹杂着金属盔甲的碰撞，声音并不沉重却也能分辨出较自己来说高上许多的体魄，频率正常的步伐证明那不是四足的野兽。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>最突兀的不是那物的体态，而是浓郁到五感几乎尽失的队长也会努力别过头去的深邃气味，他来自深渊。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>若不是指骨也与肱骨一般碎裂，他大概会重新拾起摔在身侧的大剑向着不知名的生物挥砍，但连挪动小指的能力都没有的他，却开始心念被这怪物吞吃入腹或许也不错。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>那物的目标果真是他，也不奇怪，毕竟是自己率先闯入了这片看似了无生机的地方。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>他感到有手攀上了自己的腿根，逐渐蔓延到腰肢，那只手偏大，锁甲与其上布满的金属盔甲摩擦出沙砾的声音，比起捉拿猎物，更像是在寻找什么，直至停留在自己遍布伤痕的胸口。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>不死队的队长张了张嘴，却一个音也发不出，身上的怪物却从喉中发出不似人声的低吼，这让他心中产生的并不是恐惧，是更多的疑惑——它究竟是什么？</p>
<p> </p>
<p>而下一秒发生的事才是真正让他心底一凉，那只手远比自己想象的更加有力，像是搬弄孩童的身体般轻松的将自己整个翻去匍在地面，尖锐的指尖刺入后腰的锁甲，仅是稍加用劲便撕裂了上身与下身衣物的连结，背与臀的伤口与皮肤完全暴露在潮湿的空气之中。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>体位的转换逼迫着他血气自喉管上涌，终究是什么都没能吐出来。周遭的冷气在接触皮肤的那刻不禁打个寒噤，若不是在过去曾有被他人强制做出此等龌龊之事的经历、以及那只手触上了股隙，他能往一个怪物用餐前还要将自己的衣服抛去这个方向上考虑。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>回忆始终犹新，物体碰到臀腰时甚至会联想到那段日子被浓腥液体塞满穴洞的触感，被钳制的无力，他感不到恶心或是愤怒，或者说、正是因为他反抗的激烈性愈加减缓，才导致那些家伙的肆意妄为。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>性事在他心中无法激起波澜，而此刻所有思绪却被疑惑与惧意席卷，队长怎样都无法想象出合理的解释，为什么这素不相识的人型生物要对自己做出这种生理行为？</p>
<p> </p>
<p>他想要制止，动作也好，声音也好，什么都无法作为，连眼睛都像被笼罩上一层雾。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>冰凉的金属碰上那许久无人侵扰的部位，勾起一团乱麻的记忆，很明显对方并未顾及自己的感受，也未顾及他的。直闯入体内的手指没有带上一丝湿润，可能只是想要探寻入口的位置，并不是作为前戏的动作，没有搅动过久便抽了出来。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>跟那些家伙不一样，他们会在手上倒满松脂类的油，尽可能的将自己的穴口处理到无论多粗大都可以顺利进入，这大概率不是为了他，而是为了进入的人不会由于过于紧涩而被勒痛，即使是前戏漫长到就连他也不耐，最后插入时的暴戾也会让人苦不堪言。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>不过他宁可受着苦，也不愿多言。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>一双冰冷的巨大手甲从后侧擒住他无力挣脱的腰侧，稍稍向上抬起其臀部，这点细微的挪动都像用开裂的肋骨插入早化作肉糜的肺部样疼痛。随即便感到有相比自己炙热异常的物体抵上后面，大约是因为这具身体正逐渐缓慢流逝热量，但这并不重要，他终于在此刻明白了方才心中莫名的惧意为何，他在尝试凭借覆在自己身上的手丈量对方的性器官是否拥有自己从未体验过的尺寸。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>事实证明他的恐惧是合理的，身上这如同人的怪物连一声警示都没有吭，抓住自己的身体直直闯了进去，一路捅到几乎小腹的位置。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>一瞬间的疼痛将他从快要模糊的思虑中生拉硬扯出去，唇齿微启却什么都喊不出，血管紧贴着那粗细程度远大于自己承受范围内的阴茎，一跳一跳疼得快要炸裂开，而那些早就不堪挤压撕裂的血管开始让大量血液顺着自己的腿根向下淌去。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>他能断言，这个粗鲁的动作两人都不好受，身后的人停滞下动作表明了一切。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>只是相较于对方，他的生理系统可能要更加让人耻辱，在那不含任何情欲、只剩下莽撞的动作后，他居然不受控的流水，分泌出润滑用的液体。作为不死队的队长、一个足以让自己拥有自尊的身份，竟也有为自己的浪荡羞耻的一天。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>短暂的停滞给予了他半分时间适应这份痛楚，混合着血液以及不明分泌的润滑液，体内的硕物稍稍拔出一点，就在松懈了气息后不到半秒，又一次被狠狠地长驱直入。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>他没有料到第一次进入不是对方满打满算的长度，这次是似乎快要顶破肠子的程度，穴口也再次撑到几近极限。他的身体猛地颤抖了下，而掌控着自己的身体的它似乎也感觉到了。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>它不再尝试往尽头探入，而是就着这个深度开始模仿性交时普通的动作操弄起来。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>被迫前后耸动的身体让人无法避免的想到那个阴暗的木房。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>即便是在全身骨骼完好、完全没有丧失反抗能力的情况下，面对着十个指头也数不过来的人数，也只得就此作罢。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>他们没有新奇的玩法，单纯的插入，射入，因为自己只是个泄欲的工具，在这个女性甚少、大部分都安居于家中的地方来说，这样的身体可真是太有用了。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>第二天时浑身便被射满了精液，就在反胃呕吐时从胃中翻涌出的都是腥臭的浓白液体，一开始还将他当作需要花钱的妓女，男人们排着队，而后在暴徒的不耐烦下就需要一次性解决几个人的问题。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>他在慢慢习惯插进嘴里顶住喉咙的感觉，高潮时无法忍耐的呜咽也会被一根阴茎捣碎在口中发不出声，那些男人仿佛热衷于看他被迫津液与精液从喉中呕出的模样，千方百计的摁下自己的头颅紧紧含住，再在松开时本应喘气着将闯入器官的液体咳出，却被身后忽然加剧的动作顶的无法呼吸。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>一根又一根插入的肉棒毫无怜惜之意，不间断折磨着已经临近崩溃边缘的神志与敏感到可以说是脆弱的前列腺，在昏倒的那刻甚至会奢求自己的身体能晚些醒来，就算是时隔几小时清晰了意识也只会是换了一波眼前的人。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>还能忆起的是那时自己对一切的厌恶，不是恶心，只是厌恶、无法接纳他人对自己作出的侵犯，如果可以，他想用双手铲除这些应当在火中焚尽的罪恶。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>于是他也这样做了，在深渊的影响涉及了这片区域后。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>而在斩下最后一个熟悉的头颅时，他却被无从由来的惋惜打击的无法呼吸。他突然在想，如果他们不生于此，没有过少的女人，没有自幼接触素质低劣的种群，他们是否会逃离过早地死亡，是否还会对自己作出那些事。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>他蓦然想到了自己。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>如果他没有经历痛楚，是否会想要追随“他”的脚步，将深渊剿灭殆尽。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>…会吧。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>他重新将短刃收回别在腰间，用村旁清凉的河水洗净浑身上下任何一处血渍飞溅出的脏污，跟随在队伍的后侧，像是出神般凝视着死寂笼罩的村庄，空气中弥漫的腥气比感染深渊后的刺鼻要更加沁人肺腑。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“……阿尔特留斯…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>那是直至方才为止说出的第一句话，也是沉溺于过去的一声叹息。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>他明显地感觉到身后的人顿住了，虽是微不足道的一秒。而就在察觉自己能够发出声音后，他也渐渐无法掩饰喉咙中压抑已久的呻吟，伴随着被巨大阴茎捶打内脏所喘出的嘶哑气音，以及磨碾到前列腺条件反射式的哼声，从口中溃堤而出。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>比起需要揽客接活的妓女胡乱放肆的尖叫，这种不自觉地抑制更加勾人，宛如什么贞洁烈子妄想在被强奸的暴行中保有最后一点尊严。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>那双手已经从腰处转移到了他的腿根，只需一掌便能牢牢把住令人无法挣脱，这副身体也只能顺从的用适应些许的穴肉攀附住对方那根粗硕的柱体，开裂的部分早已被麻木填满，比起疼痛、被重重锤打的前列腺所产生的快感在脑中占了上风。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>这样的动作让人不禁联想到狼的交配方式，愈是这样想，从交合处淌落的体液就愈是散发出狼子的气息。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>他感到自己的身体对于对方来说像个玩具，可笑的是它对“玩具”居然产生了怜惜之意，臀周始终没有碰上侵犯者的跨部，深浅不一的动作也表明对方未能掌握好进出的分寸，时而进入这泥泞甬道一半，时而压迫的他喘不过气。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>不过许久，情欲终于打破了频率性的抽插，身后的人速度变得更快，那双本该冰冷的手甲沾染上自己的体温，试探性地用拇指尖锐的部分勾住操弄到柔软的穴口向外拉扯，力度大到翻出张合的粉肉，抽出插入时溢出的大量液体混合着让双腿间泥泞不堪。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>那人忽然俯下身，躬身贴在自己耳畔，从缺失理智的口中发出囫囵不清的声音。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“………走……”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>沙哑，像是声带被腐化，这原本是野兽交配一般的场景，而身上的巨兽却发出了低沉的人声。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>你究竟是什么？</p>
<p> </p>
<p>身体无法支撑他问出这句话，但他急切地想要知道对方的存在，这双眼睛已经没有作用，那么就用手，就算只能作出细微的动作，他努力的将手臂靠近对方跪在自己身侧的膝盖，勾起小指碰了碰它。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>巨大的手从前侧捞起了他的胸脯，使得他保持着后穴困难吞咽着这根阴茎的情况下被它揽入怀中。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>纵然巨大的翻转令其五脏六腑再次痛得干呕，一股熟悉的气息却让人难以转移视线，这气息穿透了深渊的黑暗，让他感到心安，让他感到、或许这就应当是自己的归宿。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>体内炙热发涨的性器不再是那些仅仅给予痛苦的侵略者，被填补身体的满足感替代了羞耻心。他能轻易淡忘过去那些如野兽般的人类在自己身上掠走的东西，却想要用身体牢牢记住这如人类般的巨狼烙印在自己肠道内的形状。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>它像是将他当成可以哺育下一代的母狼，才作出轻拥自己这样亲昵的动作。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>他扣住抱在自己胸前的那只手，手指一根一根嵌入对方指隙，向后仰靠上能够完全笼罩自己的胸膛。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“……进来。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>有那么一瞬间，他似乎能觉察对方的思维。如果没有这句话，他完全能想到对方会将体液射进自己能够接受的范围，普通到只要用水就能清洗的地方，但他不想。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>他想完成他的使命，他想为巨狼诞下子嗣。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>那不是一般人能够忍受的痛苦，在短暂的耸动两下之后，它完完全全插进了最深处的地方，粗大的阴茎碾过肠肉每一寸敏感的地方，龟头肏入将肝肺顶得挪了位置，肠道尽头快要撕裂般抽搐，浑身上下的肌肉都紧绷起来，他仰过脖颈，发出幼狼般的泣声。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>精液喷洒在腹内的最深处，若不是尚存的思维告诫自己这具身体里没有作为生殖腔的存在，或许真的要为对方生下狼崽。而在接纳对方的精液后，他的眼前也终于变得清晰，但身后还在往自己体内注入体液的人究竟是谁，已经不需要眼睛就知道了。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>他的眼泪快要从眼眶中滴落下来。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>这是他日思夜想的神啊。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>队长脱力的躺在对方的怀中，体内释放殆尽的阴茎依旧热得发烫，喘息几口气终于恢复些许身上的力量，即便性事过后令人精神大打折扣，他依旧想直起身子再次为对方解决剩下的事，却被不容抵抗的力量重新压回原处。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“……走吧。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>不再是野兽般的嘶吼，而是他原本的声音，普通的一句话却像真正头狼的命令，让大片黑暗席卷了他的意识。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“……长…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“…队长！”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>他惊醒，头痛欲裂的感觉让自己不知睡下多久，身上所有伤口都完好的愈合，骨骼也毫无碎裂的征兆，一切宛如重生般犹新。他朝着急切确认自己安危的声音望去，啊，是那个胆子有点小的新兵，左手还未能舍弃盾牌，他突然回想起自己是为对方安危而不甚坠落的。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“队长！”霍克伍德安下心来，他原以为要因自己的过失酿成什么大错，在对方捂着腹部坐起身时才将悬在喉咙的石头放下，“怎么样，有什么不舒服的地方吗？”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>那双红眸静静地看着霍克伍德，没有回答。他的确没有不适的地方，就连后侧的撕裂伤口也伴随战斗的痕迹一块消失，只是这只手始终捂住的小腹、那里头填满了炙热的液体，稍加移动就会淌出的精液让他明白，神明究竟帮了自己多少。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>随后他轻轻摇了摇头。</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>感谢阅览，我改变主意了，A队是爱情。<br/>最后一直有句话没能写进去，就是队长想要回去找A大。</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>